Preverbial Head Over Heals
by Majin Videl
Summary: Pan goes looking for a job and land's on Trunks' doorstep. Something about her is different from the other girls who answered the add. Was it her truthfullness? Or her blunt-to-the-point attitude? Could Mr. Briefs be in love(Chap.4 UP)
1. Journal Entries

**Preverbal Head Over Heals**

Authoress notes: The first chapter is in Pan's P.O.V. So don't leave messages like "Your such a dreamer" or "Your not PAN!", because I'm not TRYING to do that. This is an AU fic. Meaning ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Pan has never met Trunks in this fic, and they don't use powers.

**Disclaimer: **They're like armpits, everyone has them and they all stink. I mean really, how many people actually read these things, anyway? For those who do, **_I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR DRAGONBALL GT_**

"The last job I'd ever need was working for him…I'd never be searching again…here, I was loved…" - Pan

I had been searching for a job since I had graduated High-School. My dad had offered me some support, but I had refused, saying that I had wanted to do things on my own. I had tried to show them all I was an independent young woman, and not the little girl they left behind. I was going to show them I could live on my own. Without the help of finantial aide, or friends.

I had been doing swell for some time, but then they caught on. After five or six days of searching, I found myself a place to work. Of corse, if wasn't what I had expected, but it was work. I wasn't inclined to argue, therefore I hadn't. I had been employed by a mand named Trunks Briefs. He had given me a new name, too. He had named me Kitari Morgayne. I wasn't sure what that was a bout, but he had said that it was for my own protection.

I had been doing fine. Actually, all I had to do was watch over his daughter while he worked, and cleaned the already immaculate house. Hi daughter was beautiful, as was her mother, but I guess that beauty is only skin deep. I hadn't realized why he divorced her until I actually met her. She had come by once to pick up Angelina for a day or two. She hadn't realized I was the new nanny, and had mistaken me for his newest item…

I had talked to my mother and father and told them I had gotten a job, but I failed to mention the name of the preverbal "company" that I was working for. I had figured when they came looking for me they would find out. Until then, I would be a free woman, which I had dreamed of for so long.

Although a few days later, when Amy came to drop of Angelina, she had called me my employer's wench again. I didn't find the word choice, appropriate for the little girl, so I ran her into the bedroom. I hadn't said anything for fear that if she were angry enough, she'd tell my employer, and I would wind up fired before I started.

My first day of real employment I was stuck working in the garden. Angel had come to join me after her class. I had come to find that Angel was greatly creative. She was also very talented. Anyway, tomorrow is another day, in Kitari Morgayne's life. Later!

I wasn't to pleased with this chapter, but I was working on it pretty much all day while I was home from school. I may re-type it later. Anyway, Read and review, please.


	2. Memories Verbatim

**Memories Verbatim**

Disclaimer: As usual, **I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/DRAGONBALL Z/DRAGONBALL GT **I mean really, how many times do I have to post this before you get the hint?

Authoress Notes: This chapter I will try to make longer, and also, add more details. The next one that is in Pan's P.O.V, will be in later chapters, anyway, as always, _read and review_

_My first day off _she mused all the while brushing some hair from her eyes _and not a single paycheck yet…_. She was a skinny girl, who was into martial arts. She also had shoulder length black hair that sparkled as the sun shone on it. Her eyes are deep aqua pools that you could drown in and not regret it. Her smile that was so genuine, so beautiful, that you could almost feel them. She _was _the most beautiful girl in West City, but her job could tell you otherwise. How could someone so beautiful work for someone so rich and _not _married to him? This baffled many minds who dared to tread down that dark, spooky, narrow road of despair and regret.

Looking towards the door, she paused and thought about it. There really wasn't much to go back to at her apartment. All that was in the cluttered, three-room palace (to her) was a few stacks of books, with much hope to read, many notebooks, a sketchbook and pens, and dishware. As she thought about it, she realized exactly _why _she was working for the multi-millionaire inherent, Trunks Briefs. While he was living the high life at the peak of all riches, she was left on the lowest scale to watch and serve him. It was a sad life that she had to put up with to earn money. And if she weren't working for Trunks, she'd probably be scantily clad, on a street corner, charging money for a night of pleasure, and she knew for sure she'd never sink that low. Not when there were other options. Sighing she jiggled the handle, which caused the door to just open, since there were no "real" locks. The land-lady had thought it useless to have locks in such a "Crime-free" city. That was her grandfather for you, sporting everything that wasn't his.

Sorting through the mail, and finding nothing of intense interest, or urgent reply, she tossed it on the table, that was already covered in papers and sketches of her dream home. Looking through the door, she paused a moment, and walked over, slamming it shut. Being ignorant, it popped open again. She looked back and shook her head. _I can't wait to get out of this place!_ She thought with amusement. She looked over at her answering machine that was clogged with messages. Well, in reality, 5. One from Kim, asking why she quit at the diner…another story for another day, Three from her parents, And One from Trunks. Finding nothing of extreme importance, she played the one from Trunks.

"Hello Pan. I know it's your day off, and I promise to pay you 10 percent extra for this, but an extremely urgent meeting has come up, and I can't come home until late tonight. I'm aware that you may have plans or things of the like, but I desperately need someone to watch her, and after what my father did, I _won't _ask him again. If you can baby-sit for me just call back, ok? Thank you for your time. My number is 555-9—" Which is where the message cut off. _Well,_ she mused _one can only talk so fast, and fit so much on a 40 second machine._

For the first time in about a year she giggled. Not just a short giggle, but a long one. Not only at her thought, but the fact that Trunks left his number, when she had millions of his business cards. She remembered it so vividly…so many years trying to get a job to work with him. Every age, every year…Then it happened. She landed her first job. Of course, she was a nanny, but she could work her way up. She was good with kids, and better with business. Especially forbidden business.

Sighing dreamily she went back to that one day when they had first met…

FLASHBACK 

_The halls were crowded beyond the capacity in the event of a fire. It was all so new to her. An urban girl in the big city. Ought to be a sitcom. She paused and blinked at the wild haired secretary headed her way. Young, mid 20's, angelic looking. Not Pan…_

_She knew she wasn't allowed in the halls of Capsule Corporation. Especially not in her case. It must have been nice to be young and wealthy before your 21st birthday. He had every element of the perfect fantasy. Beautiful wife, charming daughter, wealth, fame, big house, and everything else he ever wanted. But there was one thing he didn't have. He didn't have the ability to keep a wife. Unless the tabloids were a vicious rumor._

_She closed her eyes, beginning to get a feel for the network of halls. Walking very fast, as though she DID know the halls, she ran straight into a wall of muscle and denim. She opened her eyes bleary, and oblivious to the scold she was getting. Picking up what dignity she had left, she looked the man in the eye. His eyes were a deep mossy green, but not like normal green eyes. It was as though there was a child inside, screaming for release. She knew that feeling. It must be sad to be so wealthy, and have to work as the head of a company every day. Especially when you were a child at heart._

_She thought about that briefly. Something inside her begged her to speak, but before the words could formulate on her tongue, he said something. Being shattered from her perfect world, her box, she looked at him again and blinked._

_"Are you deaf?" he asked rather angrily. "I believe I've asked you a question."_

_"I'm sorry sir." She mumbled. Her mother had taught her to keep her head up high, even if it meant to show your tears. "I'm not allowed in here, I know. I'm a low-life scum that daunts your floors. You don't need me around to ruin your pattern of everyday socialism, and business. I only wish to speak with someone who could direct me toward the president's room."_

_He thought about this a moment and looked at her again. "How old are you?"_

_"18," she answered. "But I'll be 19 next month." _

_"Why would you think you were a 'low-life scum' or however you put it?" he inquired menacingly._

_"I'm not rich. I'm pretty poor. I live on my own, and I can't even afford text-books. I'm only here to answer your ad, but I'm sure you don't want me here to ruin your perfect image."_

_"Well," he answered gazing into her deep aqua eyes. Something gave him a premonition to trust her. It made him shiver from head to toe. "I don't see why I can't give it a shot."_

_"Thank you sir, I would love it if you could!" she exclaimed walking into a lavish room. It was large and covered mostly in mahogany. Adorning the walls were children's drawings, and pictures of Angelina. She knew Angelina because she'd been in the tabloids before. Until her dad threatened to sue whoever put her back for every penny they had._

_"Have a seat." He said sitting down. Leaning half over the desk, and folding one hand over the other, he looked at her. She daintily laid one foot over the other, and smoothed out her skirt, then laid her hands on top of her lap gracefully. "Which ad are you here to answer?"_

_"The one for a new secretary, or possibly baby-sitting, I'm a bit young to be a secretary." She pondered on for a moment before he answered._

_"What is your name?" he aske pulling out a small legal pad, and a pen. Watching her unfold her legs and fold them again, oppositly, she answered him._

_"Pan." She though a moment to weather she should continue. "Pan Son."_

_"Pan Son, welcome to the team!" He said shaking her hand and leaning back to his chair. "I presume you want to discuss a payment of some type?"_

_"Oh, yes! Yes I would. I won't ask for too much, sir, I promise!"_

_"First off, don't refer to me as 'Sir'. It makes me feel old. Second off, I believe you. What would you say 200 Zeni a day?"_

_"Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you!" she said pulling out a notebook and scribbling down her address and phone number. "I assume you'll need to contact me."_

_"That would be good." He whispered watching her retreat. For the first time since he'd seen her, he noticed her hair was black, not brown. But black._

_ END FLASHBACK _

Such great memories swept through her sorrow, and pain. So many brightening little facts and tidbits that helped her seem like life was ok. But life wasn't ok. It never would be. There was one thing missing. She was 19, a high school dropout, couldn't keep a job to save her life, and had no boyfriend. But yet she was the most sought-after girl at Preston All Girls' Academy. Regret washed over her at full force when she remembered the promise she made to her father, before she left…_father, I'll finish school. I'll make you proud. I'll make our name known._

But she was young and stupid. Things changed since then. She paused a moment, and picked up the phone. Dialing the number quickly, she listened to the high-pitched ring. "Hello, You've Reached the Briefs Residence! Leave A Message at the Tone!" said a zealous voice. Presumably Angel, or possibly Amy, Angel's mother.

"Hey, Trunks." She said over-confident. "I'll bet there as soon as I can. This is Pan, signing out." She said hanging up the phone. Tomorrow would definetly prove interesting. She'd finally get to know about Angel. And not just that she was a little girl who lived at the estate! This would be wonderful!

AUTHORESS NOTE

In the next episode we get to see what is known as "Dress Up/Imaginary Tea Party" which was a game that me any my girlfriends conjured on a hot summer day when we were 5,6,and 8. It's pretty obvious as to what you do.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Proverbial Head Over Heals" and as always, read and review. This is Kaity, Signing out. Peace!

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER

Pan blinked a moment. She was new to childrens games. After all, she hadn't been one for almost 10 years! And she had no siblings, or kids of her own, so it was all washing back to here in one intense wave, in which she forgot a surfboard, so she'd have to wing it.

At that moment she realized ever so quickly that something was missing. She couldn't quite place what, but something was definetly odd. Maybe it was just her imagination…or maybe it wasn't. Was there someone in the doorway?


	3. Dresses And Lessons

**Dresses and Lessons**

I've said it before, and it bears repeating, **I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT however**, if you'd like to fight me for whatever I do own, be my guest. By California law you can't take a 14 year old to court. Good luck with that.

"A Friend Can Be Whatever Happens to Be Close to You. This Includes; Stuffed Animals, Younger People, Older People, Siblings, Animals, and Even Dolls. Anything That Will Listen When You Cry Is A True Friend. Don't Forget." – Unknown

_Well, _she thought, _at least I won't have to come back to this place till tomorrow. _Looking around to make sure she had all she'd need for the half hour drive to Capsule Corp. She closed her eyes. There wasn't much she needed, but to be sure, she ran through a mental list of what she assumed she'd need. _Should I dig up my old Malibu Martina dolls? _She looked over at the teddy that was carelessly tossed onto her tousled bed. Mr. Smithies was his name. She'd had him since she was 4. Of course, she'd never let anyone know that. If they knew that, she'd be terrified to step foot outside.

She had decided earlier to let her hair down. It was just above her waist, and dark black. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had a rose embroidered up the side of the left leg. She was also wearing a blue spaghetti-strap tank top, and tennis shoes. She wasn't sure what the little girl would ask of her, but she'd try and be prepared for whatever this whimsical girl could ask for. Knowing little girls they could ask for anything. And being as she was rich, she could get anything her pretty-pink-heart desired. A pony, a doll house, a puppy, or even a car!

For a moment she felt a spark of jealousy. That small ember had often haunted her at moments like this. Sliding her key into the door of the old grey Beretta, she threw her teddy-bear backpack into the passenger side, and then got in herself. Cruising along, she changed the station to a country one (farfetched, I know). They were playing Emerson Drive "Looking over My Shoulder". Since she knew the words to this one she began to hum along. It _was _only one of her Favorite songs.

"Don't look back. I've gotch'a covered!" she sang, rolling down the window to let her hair blow. It was a rather warm day, so there wasn't much to worry about. Of course there were storm clouds growing in the distance that ruined the picturesque calm of the day. She was driving out of it, coincidentally. She looked back long enough to see the storm clouds that were a dastardly grey.

The path leading to the estate was embellished in roses, lilies, and lavender. Apparently they were the young girl's favorite colors. She stopped to smell one remembering the quote "Stop to smell to roses". Of course, she was the type of girl to just dwindle along. She'd done it since she was eight or nine. Leave it to her uncle to teach something like that. Her family was so bizarre. Hopefully it wasn't just her family that was like that.

Taking a deep breath she ventured up toward the door. Before she could knock she heard a male voice yell 'I'll get it', and so she waited for an answer. She tapped the door, after a few minutes. And sure enough, a lavender haired man came to get it, scooping up a little girl in his wake. She was a pretty little thing. She had her hair in little pigtails with small beads hanging throughout them. She had on a pair of blue shorts, and a green flower shirt, with a pair of tennis shoes as well. The shoes had the picture of Malibu Martina on it.

"Thank you _so _much for filling in for me. I really don't want to leave her behind with Achilles. He's not very trust-worthy these days. Umm, I can stay by for about another hour, but I have to be at the meeting at six. She needs to take two pills at five, they're on the counter. And her bed-time, since it's the weekend, is at 10." He brushed some of Angelina's hair from her eyes and looked at Pan.

"She's sick, isn't she?" He nodded at her and she brushed some hair from her eyes. Shifting her weight to her left foot, she followed him inside. "So this is the Brief's Manor?"

"Yes. My father built it about thirty seven years ago. My sister was born here, and I grew up here. I'm not so certain that I'm ready for my own home, but hey, I have a company, a daughter, and money. No one ever said that to be a billionaire you had to be prepared." He smiled shaking his head, and looked at Angel. "I just hope that I get a son to pass the company too, I'm not so sure that Angel would be able to take over for me. Besides, she's only little yet, and mom taught me when I was 10."

"That must have been hard…" she thought about this a few moments as her mind took in all that was around her. She'd have to keep a very close eye on Angel, or she might never see her in these halls again. As if reading her thoughts, Trunks answered.

"There's security monitors all o over the place. Mom never did take risks. If you happen to lose Angel, just come in here, and type AGL, and it'll bring up where she was last spotted and her new location." He looked at her after saying this. "That being said, I should warn you that Angel is very quick."

"I figured. My mom told me they used to have trouble catching me too." Trunks paused a moment and looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head and picked up Angel, sitting her on his shoulders. At this time she had on her Miniature Detective suit. She took off her hat and set it on his head. Pan giggled a bit at the gesture. "Well, I've been meaning to ask about your name. Your name is Pan Vidalia Son, correct?" She nodded. "Well, I looked into it, you know, did some snooping to see if you were legit. Well, I noticed that you were related to Gohan Son. Is he your father?"

"Yes. He is. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Trunks shook his head and took her arm leading her to another room. The room was full of metallic objects, and smelled of it too. There was something about what she saw that threw her off. "Why am I here? What is the purpose?"

"Your father was part of our research team." Pan stood and gazed a moment longer. "Yes, hard to believe. He got fatally ill testing something; I believe you were only a year at the time. I remembered it, because I took care of him while my mom was pregnant with my sister. We nursed him back to health, but he eventually quit. We were left with his last project. He had made it for you, he was going to show you on your sixteenth birthday, but since he quit he left it behind. Mom modified it a bit though, so it won't work like what he had intended." He looked at his watch, then at Angel, kissing her quick, and ran off. "Sorry, I have to work!"

"What an abrupt ending. C'mon Angel, I need you to show me to your room." Said Pan looking into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ok. Now here's what ya hafta do. You go put this on. It's my mommy's dress. It'll look really pretty on you. And you also hafta put on her jewelry."

Pan thought about this a moment and took the dress realizing it'd be way too small. "Umm, I do believe it's too small for me."

Angel looked up from pouring tea to the imaginary guests seated around the small plastic table. "Well, I guess your ok in what you have now." She looked and counted heads. "I think that everyone is here. Mr. Weddle's is gone though. Mr. Weddle?"

Pan sat on her knees and looked around the pink room. She tried not to giggle at the young girl who had pink everywhere. How could Trunks stand this? Amused, she picked up a teddy bear and set him at the table. He had on a tag that said "Mrs. Sutu" so she assumed, naturally, that she would like to join the tea-party.

"Mr. Weddle?" echoed the young girl. "I don't see—hey! Mrs. Sutu!" She looked at Pan and sat down. "Would you like some tea, Miss Son?"

Pan nodded going along with the little girl. She hadn't been a kid in almost 10 yeas, and it was all washing back to her in a tidal wave, in which she had no paddle. She blinked back tears at the childhood she had. It wasn't exactly perfect. Looking at the girl she had a strong urge to stroke her hair, but too many people took that the wrong way, so she avoided it.

"Yes, I would like some tea. So how is the weather today, Miss Briefs?"

"Oh, my name is Miss Mora," but she didn't seem to care. She blinked at Pan as she folded her legs under her small frail body. "My mommy and I share a name. Daddy has his own. The weather is rainy, though." She gestured out the window. Pan looked too. "See?"

Pan smiled, and picked up the young child running out the door. Being as the rest of the staff was at work, she wouldn't get in much trouble. Leaving the door open, she took the young girls hand and twirled her around in the rain. Angel looked up at her superior.

"Miss Son, what are you doing! Dad will go crazy! I'm not allowed to get wet!" Pan smiled at her protest, and grabbed an umbrella for her.

Pan kicked off her shoes, and curled her toes in the soft grass. It was cool as ice, and as wet too. "Did your dad say you couldn't have fun? Just about every kid loves dancing in the rain. And being as he's not here, you can get away with it now."

Angel concurred and took off her shoes too, and copied Pan tossing the umbrella aside. "Miss Son…there's someone in the window."

Angel gasped when she noticed who it was. Pan looked over and did the same, jaw slack with shock. He had taken off his tie, and was bare-foot too. She looked at him and grinned. His white shirt was soaked all the way through showing his muscles. She wasn't supposed to be falling for her employer! Even _if _he's the most eligible bachelor in all of West City.

"Mr. Briefs, y-your home early." Pan stuttered in fear of getting yelled at. Gosh knows it happened a lot to her.

"It's ok. Angel, why don't you run along, honey, and get in some dry clothes? I want to treat the new member of our team to something nice. That's you Kitari." Pan smiled and looked at him. He was grinning now. Lifting her chin he looked into her eyes. They were a deep indigo, he noticed.

"What was that for?" Pan inquired.

"You've been on my mind all day, and I wanted to know what your eye color was. I had thought it was black, but I was wrong. They're the same color as my ex-wife's."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment…" she asked silently taken aback. She was falling for him, and if she wasn't mistaken, so was he. Was he doing it purposely? Pondering this a moment, Angel barreled out of the house, and tumbled into the grass, rolling, and landing at her father's feet.

Pan would think that being the head of a company; he had to be aggressive all the time. That wasn't true though…The little girl was wailing, so he picked her up, and held her in the hollow of his waist. He coo'd her maternally, and she calmed down. Pan was shocked at her discovery. So Headstrong Mr. Briefs _did _have a soft side! Coughing ever-so daintily, she stroked the girls' hair a bit, and pulled away as if he were a bulldog stalking a bone. "It's ok. She needs a motherly influence on her." He stated softly, noticing she was still whimpering.

That was beautiful, she sighed. Shaking her head as to clear any thoughts of her employer naked, she changed into something that was baggy, but sophisticated. The only thing she had, that was formal, actually. This would be one hell of a night, and she was going to share it with the most eligible man in town!

* * *

**Spitfire Spaghetti **chapter 4 is called Spitfire Spaghetti, and basically, Trunks' ex-wife comes along to the mix and adds to the tension of the room. As if there wasn't enough!

* * *

The long, tall, blonde sighed, and pulled his hand. "You're not walking around with another tramp while my daughter is still under your roof."

"Your daughter? I believe _I _had _some _part in her existence!" He bellowed back. Pan watched from the sidelines in shock, with a palm over her mouth. They really didn't get along. What would it take to keep this child safe? At what lengths would he go to to save her? What lengths would _Pan _got to to save the child she'd become so fond of?

* * *

Please read and review. And I hope you enjoyed **Dresses and Lessons **or Chapter 3 of **Proverbial Head Over Heals.**

**Kaity**


	4. Spitfire Spaghetti

She looked stunning, he thought as she walked down the steps. So she did fit into his ex-wives clothing. He wasn't sure if should have left it out or not. He had estimated they were about the same size, but that was an understatement. Of course, Pan didn't act a thing like his ex-wife either, which unbeknownst to him, was a blessing in disguise. She wasn't wearing any jewelry besides that one little diamond tier necklace that her mother and father had stashed away for her 17th birthday. She blinked at him and brushed her ebony locks from her eyes. Today they were up in curls, he thought, unlike usual when they were down strait. Obviously she hadn't understood the meaning of "desirable".

Angelina was wearing her small little pink dress that had a lone flower on the front of it. It was a small daisy that one of the maids had sewn on for her, at her request. Angel was so sweet that she didn't need a daisy to show it. She also had on a white head band that held her hair in order. Her father swept her up into a bear hug and she squirmed happily trying to brake free of his vice grip. Obviously he had years of practice.

Pan couldn't help but smile. Tonight, however, she was Kitari again. She didn't mind having a new name. It helped her escape who she was, and be someone else. Someone upper-class. Someone who was invited to fancy dinners and cocktail parties. She had died to be that person for at least 10 years now, and so far her wish was being granted. Trunks hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she took his hand. His heart rate quickened, and jumped a few beats, but nothing out of the ordinary. They linked arms as she clung to Angel's free hand as if it were her only life-line between life and imminent danger.

* * *

She was drawing stares from lustful greedy men all across the room, and scowels from their dates. She was trying to avoid it. She wasn't too sure if the scowels were because their dates were paying more attention to the girl in basic attire, or because they were angry that she got Trunks before they could even devise a plan to do it themselves. Whatever the reason she didn't like it. She was glad she'd get to leave. She was going outside and waiting. But she had to use the phone to call Emily and fill her in first.

After she hung up the phone, she went back inside and noticed a tall lanky blonde. She had seen her before a few times, once in person, but hadn't asked any questions. It looked as though she were trying to take Angel, who had, given the circumstances, tried to follow her outside. Angel had faught it, but to no avail lost the battle. This lead Pan to wondering where her father was. Brushing her hair back and slipping her necklace into her pocket, she walked over. The girl wrenched her way from the tight grasp, and ran over to cling at Pan's knee.

"Are you Ms. Briefs, ma'am?" asked Pan almost silently.

"Yes, and I want my daughter." She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you have permission." Answered Pan casually flashing a smile, almost tempting the other woman to fight.

The woman reached for her daughter, only to have her swept up into Trunks' grasp. Cursing a volgure word, she glared at him.

"Amy," he glared. "I believe this is not the place to cause a scene."

"Oh, it seems fine to me." She glared back, twice as hard. "And I want my daughter." She answered with a tone laced with anger.

"Amy, I believe we've talked this over before."

"Oh yes, we have," she answered regretting it. "But I'm tired of hearing her crying."

"Crying?" he asked facetiously.

"Oh never mind!" she growled. Brushing her perfect blond hair with her shaky, perfectly manicured nails, she looked back at him. "You wouldn't know since you're never there."

Trunks had never hit a woman in his life, but this was a blatant offer.

The long, tall, blonde sighed, and pulled his hand. "You're not walking around with another tramp while my daughter is still under your roof."

"Your daughter? I believe _I _had _some _part in her existence!" He bellowed back. Pan watched from the sidelines in shock, with a palm over her mouth. They really didn't get along. What would it take to keep this child safe? At what lengths would he go to to save her? What lengths would _Pan _got to to save the child she'd become so fond of?

The little girl snuggled closer in Pan's skirts. She had only known the child for three days, but already she was forming a protective instinct for her.

"Don't call me a tramp! You don't even know me!" Shrieked Pan from her vantage point.

"Your Kitari Morgayne, I've learned about you…studied you."

"How do you know me?"

"Honey, I know _everyone _and _everything _that happens at that place. You can't hide much from me." She grew angry with each look Pan gave her.

"Wait, you _study _my clients?" Trunks shrieked.

"I know." She snarled. "I make it my business to know! I'm not going to have my child running around with a tramp all her life."

Pan lunged at her and took a swing to the perfect woman's nose. Suffice it to say, Pan didn't miss. She swung hard, and drew blood. The woman looked at her husband and then back at her precious child.

"Don't call me a tramp ever again. For your information, which is in-accurate, by the way, my name is P.S., and I'm the _Nanny."_

Amy blinked a few times, then looked from Trunks to Pan. She only nodded a few times. Then looked over at Pan. "Your…the Nanny?"

"Yes," Pan whispered, and ran away crying.

* * *

So much for her new life, she mused almost laughing at the thought. She had tried, and planned so carefully and meticulously what she'd say to this woman. She hadn't expected the woman to have _studied her. _More like; _Researched her, _Like a _bug _under a _microscope. _The thought made her shiver and squirm. She had been sitting against a wall for a good two hours now. She didn't hear them arguing anymore, which was a great thing, but they hadn't come looking. At that moment, as if cued by the thought…

"Daddy, she's over there!" shrieked Angel.

Trunks bolted over and kneeled to her level running his hands over her arms checking for wounds.

"Are you ok?"

She yanked her hands away from his. It made her heart tingle and jolt, that he had cared…and that he had brought Angel too.

"I assume you are hurt?"

"Not hurt," she whispered. "Angry. At myself."

"Why?" he inquired.

"I cried," she answered plain and simple.

"Don't worry, I can make you laugh." He said almost inaudibly.

"How so?"

"After you ran off, she started lecturing me about parenting skills and child support, and jail, and other things that don't fit in the mix, but seemed like they did to intimidate me." He took one good look at Angel, and took a deep breath. "Then Angel joined in to protect me," absent mindedly he ran an hand through her blond hair cursing how much she resembled the woman he would have once died for. "I threatened to sue her for every penny she had, and she sauntered away like a puppy who had a wounded pride."

Angel bellowed triumphantly; "She deserved it! Daddy put a hurtin' on her!"

Pan let out a small giggle, then snorted.

"I wish I could have seen it," she answered simply.

"Angel said that she was a meany to make her go to those fancy dinner parties." He laughed. "But even I didn't like those. I still tend to skip them."

She looked at the young one who was fighting to stay awake and smiled.

"Someone's tired," she thought aloud. "Want to take her back?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

"I'm going to walk home then." Said Pan.

""I'll drive you."

"I don't want to hastle you."

"Your not."

"But—"

"No buts. Get in the car."

"Fine. But I won't like it!" she bellowed back.

As they pulled away neither were conscious of the paparazzi in the back snapping pictured furiously as if there was no tomorrow, or it were an important story of there being no life tomorrow. Unbeknownst to Pan, Trunks, and Angel, the headlines tomorrow would scream murder. And so would the woman in them.

* * *

Yawn- READ AND REVIEW. Sorry, no preview chapter this week. 


End file.
